dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dragon Ball GVB-King Cold Arc
Anyone have an ideas as how to improve the plot its self and any ideas for movie villians? I'm having trouble with that. Thank you everyon, sincerley, 18:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC)BaldOzaru :Read this and/or this if you have not done so already. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 18:31, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I've read it, and its helpful, but I'm just asking for something more specific, like a certain part that I can improve (Sorry if I'm wasting your time.) Thanks for the complements. In this story, only the first Broly movie is canon, and it takes place sometime early in the android saga. I will fix the paras soon too. And if you read the beginning of the artical, it says that the 7th lssj is reiving the dead. And as for why the new lssj is coming so soon...well lets just say that there is a good explanation later on that I don't want to spoil just yet, but it will make sense, trust me. Thanks for the complements, and for helping me improve. 20:16, December 28, 2011 (UTC)BaldOzaru I fixed the para separation. 21:27, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you add the mild swearing/violence thing at the top of my fan fic? Thanks 22:22, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Seriously Thanks. Is there a thing you can do to add that like the {Aternate} and {Delete} GT I love that you say GT is considered non-canon, yet it contains elements of the series. That makes no sense, whatsoever. —''This comment was made by the most awesome user on this wiki, November Blue (the most awesome user's talk page • ). 21:16, March 15, 2012 (UTC) It actualy makes perfect sense. GT never happened. There are just some stuff from GT I brought over for a cameo. :If you consider ''GT non-canon, using anything from that series is totally saying, "It's canon, I'm just gonna say it's not." —''This comment was made by the most awesome user on this wiki, November Blue (the most awesome user's talk page • ). 21:16, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Well I has to include ssj4, and since Toryiama said he was happy,with his GT design, so I used it. Also, I needed the Tuffle King for a Movie, so I kept the name Baby. But remember, the Tuffle king is NOT baby :Either way, using anything from that series is thereby considering it canon; don't try to Bolshevik that. —''This comment was made by the most awesome user on this wiki, 'November Blue' (the most awesome user's talk page • ). 14:59, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I fun Dragon Ball GT funny. 15:08, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Its not. nobody from the seires appears. SSJ 4 design is the same, and the Tuffle king is not Baby, that just happens to be name :There's no possible way to say that GT non-canon in this story and still use the Super Saiyan 4 form. No matter if Toriyama liked it, it's still a concept only used in GT. If you use a concept from a series you consider non-canon, you're being a total hypocrite. —''This comment was made by the most awesome user on this wiki, November Blue (the most awesome user's talk page • ). 17:37, March 17, 2012 (UTC) My story my rules. Come on. KV, Nimbus. Someone? Please talk/stab some sense into this guy? :You cannot bend the rules of canon. You can decide what is and what isn't canon, but you can't take specific things from a so-called non-canon and call them canon. Sorry, but the one that needs sense talked into is you; your argument is totally illogical. —''This comment was made by the most awesome user on this wiki, 'November Blue' (the most awesome user's talk page • ). 20:05, March 20, 2012 (UTC) When you start a wiki, you an do whatever you want. I am tired of you acting lie, you're the boss. So stop. My story, not your wiki. Think about it this way. If Toryiama were to make a new series, would ssj4 be changed? Exactly. :That doesn't make sense. When did we start talking about Super Saiyan 4 being changed? Never. Also, I'm not acting like the boss; I'm being logical. —''This comment was made by the most awesome user on this wiki, November Blue (the most awesome user's talk page • )''. 22:31, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. You're saying that it is not about the design of ssj4. But thats what it is about. The design is the same, everything else is different. This is not your fic. Leave me alone, the end. And I'm taking out Baby? Happy now mr control freak? Even though this article has been deleted, November Blue is right. Sorry, bro, Prince of Sparta (talk) 04:39, December 9, 2012 (UTC)